Sagwa: The Movie
|director(s) = (live-action) (animation)|producer(s) = George Daugherty Joseph Jacques David Ka Lik Wong|writer(s) = George Daugherty Amy Tan|screenwriter(s) = Amy Tan|based_on = "The Chinese Siamese Cat", written by Amy Tan, illustrated by Gretchen Schields|composer(s) = James Gelfand (themes) (score)|production_companies = CinéGroupe Sesame Workshop PBS Kids Movies Cuckoo's Nest Studio INCAA China Film Group Corporation Changchun Film Group Corporation Mandarin Films Distribution Co. Ltd.|distributor = RKO Pictures|release_date = December 2, 2002 ( ) December 8, 2002 (Theatrically)|running_time = 115 minutes|country = United States, Canada, Taiwan, Argentina, China, Hong Kong|language = English French Chinese|budget = $29.4 million|box_office = $34.6 million}} Sagwa: The Movie (released as La légende de Sagwa in Francophone regions) is a 2002 animated family film. A co-production between the United States, Canada, Taiwan, Argentina, China, and Hong Kong, it was released by RKO Pictures on December 8, 2002. Plot Cast Live-action actors * John Wayne Sace as Jason Shao, a mixed-race Asian-American who discovers Sagwa's world ** An uncredited Tom Kenny overdubbed John's voice in post-production due to his thick Filipino accent. * Joaquin Phoenix as Kenny Gillman-Shao, Jason's father and an accomplished musician. * Eugenia Yuan as Mei Shao, Jason's mother and a native of China who is a world explorer. * Ming-Na Wen as Janice Shao, Jason's older sister. * Mako as the human form of Master Oogway, a old Chinese man who is secretly a dimension-hopping tortoise. * Paul Gillman as Felipe Ortega, Jason's Latino friend and one of Kenny's old college buddies. * as Officer David O'Harry, a police officer with the Quad City Police Department. * as Chief Douglas LeFrancois, the chief of police for the Quad City Police Department. * Austin Di Iulio and as Budge and Smudge, the school bullies who reluctantly join Jason and Felipe on their adventure. Their full names are revealed in the credits as Greg Hiaasen and Patrick Oikonomopoulos. Animation/puppetry voice actors * Holly G. Frankel as Sagwa Miao, a curious Siamese cat who acts like a normal 8-year-old human girl and lives with her parents, older brother and younger sister in the court of the Foolish Magistrate. * Oliver Grainger as Dongwa Miao, Sagwa's older brother. * Jesse Vinet as Sheegwa Miao, Sagwa's younger sister. Puppeteers * Heather Asch as Sagwa Miao * Martin P. Robinson as Dongwa Miao * Eka Vogelnik as Sheegwa Miao Stunt doubles * Neil Taylor as Jason stunt double 1 * Ho-Pin Tung as Jason stunt double 2 * Elbrus Ourtaev as Felipe stunt double Production Development The film was produced as an attempt to conclude the series after cut funding. As part of a promotion PBS was doing with at the time, appeared in the film as police officer David O'Harry. Fellow Monster Jam driver was hired as the stunt director, although he was credited in the final cut as "Tommy Eichelberger", using the surname of his sons Colton and Jared as part of the pseudonym, after a stuntman was killed on set performing a stunt. The tour's head announcer Scott Douglass also introduced the theatrical trailer with Sagwa creator and Sesame Workshop head . The film's climatic fight at the mall originally included Sheegwa getting shot and killed after jumping in the way of O'Harry's gunfire, but after test audiences found the scene too violent and depressing for a Sesame Workshop project (Joan Ganz Cooney was in the test audience and according to an anecdote by Anderson, threw her popcorn down in anger at the scene), it was changed to her getting killed by an explosion that is caused by a Blue Rhino fueling station getting shot by O'Harry's gunfire (in the original cut, Felipe driving the Felipe II straight through the fueling station and nearly getting caught in the explosion was the cause of said explosion). Sheegwa getting shot was included in the UK cut (even though it was released with a U rating in theaters), the Malaysian VCD, and the dubs in Swedish, Norwegian, and Danish. Filming The live-action portions were filmed in Lake Charles, Louisiana, United States; Montreal, Quebec, Canada; Kowloon Bay, Hong Kong; and in Buenos Aires, Argentina. The National Library of the Argentine Republic formed the outside of Jason's house (the interior shots were filmed on a soundstage in Montreal) while the Palace of Flowing Waters served as Master Oogway's workshop. Jason's neighborhood was mostly Barrio Chino, whilst his school was the Lycée Franco-Argentin Jean Mermoz. The go-kart track scenes were filmed on the runway of the closed Kai Tak International Airport in Hong Kong. The climatic mall scenes were filmed at the and the . The Galerías Pacífico was mostly used for most of the interior shots and the exterior, whilst the Patio Bullrich was used for some interior shots. The explosion was filmed using scale models in a tool shed behind the Lycée Franco-Argentin Jean Mermoz, which was used as one of two makeshift special effects stages during Argentinian filming (the was the other special effects "stage"). Gigantic green screens were set up around the area of the Galerías Pacífico to mask out other buildings and to make it look like the mall had a huge parking lot. directed the live-action portions, however producer was credited with direction as Shavo didn't want fans of to mock him for his participation. The animated scenes were created using a combination of digital ink-and-paint, CGI, and model animation by Cuckoo's Nest in Taiwan. Wang Film's CGI unit CGCG was heavily involved with the CGI production. For the model animation, Wang animators worked in a small garage near Wang's Taipei studio using models built by British studio MacKinnon & Saunders, working on rooftop and mountain shots over the course of five weeks. Most of the backgrounds for the model animation used movement tracking to help the CGI or digital I&P animation sync up well to the models. The complex CGI issues were solved by Frank Ford Little, PhD, who did the same work for . The Miao cats appeared in live-action through a mix of puppetry and cel-shaded animation. Eka Vogelnik, Sheegwa's puppeteer for the live-action scenes, relied on an English interpreter to communicate with the production crew given that she only spoke Slovenian. Release The movie premiered on December 2, 2002 at , with the screening benefiting the . Sagwa's voice actress attended along with and , with the performing before the screening. The film premiered on 15,000 screens on December 8, 2002, and was a box office success, grossing $34.6 million against a $29.4 million budget. Reception The film received mostly positive reviews. On Ebert & Roeper, the two gave the film a mild thumbs up, with Ebert saying "the film has some problems, but it didn't interfere with my viewing experience." The Nostalgia Critic, due to his soft spot for Sesame Street, left his review halfway through, and ended up having The Cinema Snob finish it. The Snob described the film for the Critic as "Bottom line, they could have had more funny moments here!" Accolades Dennis Anderson won a Golden Raspberry Award in the special category of "Worst Motorsports Cross-Promotion" for his role as David O'Harry. Anderson accepted the award in person, only to smash the Razzie onto the floor to a gasp from the audience. responded by saying "Well, I guess he didn't want his award, even though he came here." The remnants of the award are on display at the Grave Digger home shop, Diggers' Dungeon. Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:2000s Category:2000s films Category:2002 Category:2002 films Category:United States Category:RKO Category:RKO films Category:Fictional RKO films Category:American films Category:Fictional American films Category:Canada Category:Taiwan Category:Sagwa: The Movie Category:Animated films Category:Fictional animated films Category:2002 animated films Category:Canadian films Category:Taiwanese films